Love at High Sea
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a do-over request for leocrystal since Tavern Wench was such an epic fail on my half.  So I hope this makes up for it! Pirate UkEnglandXReader.


Arthur wanted her more than anything, she was the most notorious pirate on the seven seas, and together they could be quite a team! But that proud fearsome woman would never submit to him.

If there was only a way…

You were at a tavern drinking it up with your crew when the dreaded pirate Antonio came to you, with a blade nearly nicking your throat, you looked up unscathed with a look that at first glance would appear expressionless but it was really the look of a woman who could tear your balls off and shove them down your throat quicker than you could blink.

That was the look you gave all men who threatened you, and Arthur was familiar with it. "What do yeh want?" You growled.

"Join me; we could be a great team." Antonio growled with a smirk.

"Fine, if you can defeat me in a duel." You sneered, no one could do that, and everyone knew that. A duel against you meant death for them.

The two of you went outside and you went into a vicious battle, neither of you giving up, you fought effortlessly as he struggled to keep up with you, he may have strength but you had flexibility and speed and caused much of his outfit to look like rags.

"PARA ESPANA!" He shouted.

Then suddenly you were caught up in a wired net, and you tried to slash your way out of it, but it was useless!

"What trickery is this!"

"This is revenge! You stole my ship and now I shall take it back!"

"You bastard! Wait until I can ring your neck with a rope! Then slit it and drink that saucy blood that pours from you!"

"HA! I'd like to see you try, especially since I'm the one who slaughtered your parents thirteen years ago."

"YOU BASTARD!" You screamed anger filling you as Antonio's men took you away to their ship. Your crew knew there was only one thing to do, they must find _him._

Two weeks later, Arthur was sailing on towards the horizon once more, a ship in the far distance. He looked up as a raven came flying to him with a note on his leg.

He let the raven perch on his arm, he knew the raven all too well, it was Blackfeather, _'s pet. Arthur untied the note and read it, "NO! That Spaniard bastard, he has her!" Arthur quickly wrote a note and sent it back and started following their ship.

Arthur stepped aboard their ship and your first mate, Gilbert came to attention, "Captain Kirkland sir, our beloved Captain _...can you help us?"

"I will do everything in my power to ensure her safe return." Arthur said, a raging maelstrom in his eyes, "Let's sail!"

"Ugh! Ughn!" You grunted as Antonio beat you mercilessly.

"You coward! If you were half the man you say you are, you would free me and we could brawl for real!"

"Nah, I think this is much more…" He kicked you again, "Satisfying."

"UGHNA!" You moaned, spitting up blood that pooled from your mouth.

"I will murder you the first chance I get!" You snarled.

"Then do it! Show me the notorious pirate you have so long claimed yourself to be!"

"Give me a blade and I shall!"

"Nah, your death by the blade is too honorable."

"STOP!" Arthur yelled as be broke down the door with a single kick, "Arthur!" You and Antonio both yelled in shock as he burst in.

Arthur held Antonio and sword point, "Let her go with me safely and your head shall remain in contact."

Antonio unbuckled his blade and threw it and untied you, all the while with a murderous glare.

You got up and went and retrieved your belongings, then you used your sword to mark Antonio's forearm with the first initial of your name. "That scar will remind you that when I have my strength back I will murder you for the vengeance of my family."

Arthur slowly backed out of the room with you, and you both made a swift escape. "I owe you my life Arthur Kirkland, thank you." You said with a simple nod.

"Aye, but you could pay me back now with a single word."

"What may that be?"

"Take my hand for as long as we live. I'm madly in love with you."

"Arthur, I don't think you understand, I owe you my life, I don't owe you my love. What you did was heroic, and I respect you for it, but the day you can prove you love me more than anything in this world, I will return the love."

He sighed, "But how!"

"You're a smart man, you can figure it out."

Then you left with an appreciative nod.

You both went your separate ways and for a year neither of you saw each other again., then a dove came to you, and grabbed the note off of Angel, and read it and your worst fear came true!

"Arthur has been sentenced to hang! He was captured by Antonio and given to the Spanish Navy! Help us save him!" You read aloud, the note crumpled in her fist, tears burned to be released. But you did not dare set them free.

They had your beloved Arthur, you had loved him for as long as you knew him, his spirit was cut from the same cloth his was. You would not let that Spanish bastard take the love of your life away from you!

"Onwards to Spain!" You yelled and you all took off.

"NO! I will not allow you to use me as bait for her!" Arthur shouted as he struggled against the rope cords that bit into his wrists.

"You really would do anything for her, wouldn't you?" Antonio questioned with a wicked grin.

"I would die for her! She is worth more to me, than even my own life!"

"I figured you would say that, and then it's best I just kill you now." Antonio said, and then opened Arthur's mouth and popped in a tablet and made Arthur chew it, but Arthur managed to spit most of the poison out.

"Huh, well hopefully just that will make you die a little sooner."

_CRACK!_ Went Antonio's door as it was bashed open, Antonio didn't get to breathe another breath; Antonio was jabbed twice in the chest with your blade, "Once for my parents." You snap and whispered, "Once for Arthur."

Arthur then started puking and writhing on the floor, "Arthur!" You exclaimed.

"Poison." He managed to mutter, you had him taken to your quarters and water was quickly brought to him, and you sat by his bed forcing him to drink more and more water till he puked everything out.

"You are alive and my debt has been repaid." You said and got up, "Wait!" He said grabbing your wrist. "If you will not join me, let me join you, I will give up my own ship and we can sail together, please, don't leave me again. I don't know what I'd do without you. I would do anything to be with you."

You smiled and kissed him, "Yes, I will let you marry me."

"Wait…you're actually agreeing?"

"I said when you love me more than anything else, your life as pirate included I would return the love, my love. I have loved you too, for as long as I've known you. But I wanted to be sure you would do anything for me. Your words were enough, we don't have to give up our ships, just sail side by side for the rest of our days."

He smiled and got out of your bed and pulled you into his arms and kissed you.

"Thank goodness for all that water." He chuckled.

"Aye." You said with a bright smile.

So from then on, you were both the most notorious team of pirates there ever were. You were both infamous till your death, and left your children, a girl and a boy, to take after you, and roam the seas.


End file.
